


Gifts From a Dwarven King

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Thranduil isn’t so certain about this ‘dwarf aesthetic’ he has agreed to be dressed in. XD Or… maybe he is sure of it and that is why there’s a bit of a blush across his cheeks?





	Gifts From a Dwarven King

**Author's Note:**

> Colouring this was totally self-indulgent but I don’t care! [Here are the pencils](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/160060516388/happy-birthday-to-me-in-the-fine-hobbity) if you’d like to compare.


End file.
